Dicing with Death Episode 005
]] Map by Thomas George Newman ]] Solomon Recap Day 15 Solomon the Cruel wakes up in the city of Solstace. Solomon bribes a sailor, Slivers, to teach him how to use a cannon. Solomon then heads over to the Library of Solstace. He finds out that that Solstace has been sieged many times and the walls of the library have never fallen. Solomon abandons his plan to use a ship cannon to destroy the Sandstone Tower. Solomon returns to his inn room for some sleep. Exp: 158 exp (+15exp 10% bonus) Total: 3000 exp Solomon Levels up to Level 3 HP +1 (Total 13 HP) Learns to read Elvish While asleep Solomon has two visions. He sees somewhere far across the sea you see a giant beetle emerging from vegetation. There are large humanoid creatures with sloping arms like a gorilla, sickly green skin, with ropes tied to the beetle, dragging it out of the out of the jungle. An old crone of a woman shouting at them. Then Solomon has a vision of a great castle of sandstone that represents Solstace. On the top of the marble tower he sees a giant eye that gradually grows and grows until it takes up all of Solomon's awareness. Solomon wakes up and it is nighttime. He finds another Tavern on the docks and hires Travis, a burly looking dockworker, to obtain 25 pounds of gunpowder for him. Solomon then runs into Lucifron, The Moonblade. He says Solomon is lucky that The Sunblade didn't spot him, and he'll be back in a week. Moonblade offers Solomon safe passage out of Solstace to Ja'vis in exchange for a resurrection at a later time. Solomon then heads over to the Library of Solstace. Walks around, working out the internal security. Solomon returns to the docks and finds a lively tavern and becomes drinking buddies with 3 sailors. He then tricks one of them into setting off some gunpowder with hot metal, just to see how effective it is. Day 16 Travis shows up at Solomon's inn with the gunpowder. Solomon kills Travis with a cure light wounds then a dagger wound. That night Solomon walks into the Library of Soltace with the backpack full of gunpowder and set it to expode on the third floor. That night outside an tavern, two humen and a Gnoll try to mug him. He kill one of the human muggers before retreating to a crowd. The crowd disarm the other muggers. A Knight of Soltace comes to arrest the muggers. He offers healing to Solomon, so they head back to the Library of Soltace, into a sandstone building behind the Sandstone Tower. The prisoners are taken to the Sandstone Tower proper. Solomon then murders the priest who is healing him. He flees the scene, getting chased by a guard. Solomon rounds a corner, strips naked and lies on the ground and the guard runs past. Then Solomon changes into his other robes and tries to walk away from the scene. Solomon returns to his inn room, and tries to murder the innkeeper, but the Innkeeper knocks him out. Day 17 Solomon wakes up in the dungeons under the Sandstone Tower. All things are gone except whip and holy symbol. He summons a Dust Devil to murder the guard outside his cell. He then unlocks his cell and mutilates the body of the guard. He unlocks the cells for the other prisoners, including the muggers from last night. They find their beloingings on the way out, as well as killing two more guards. The Moonblade finds Solomon. He takes him and the Gnoll mugger on a ship heading to Sinteron, near Ja'vis. As the ship leaves, they are watched by a man wearing a robe made of stitched-together eyeballs. Exp: 250 exp (+25exp 10% bonus) Total: 3275 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Solomon the Cruel Episodes